Waltz of the Katana
by AutumnIllusion
Summary: In the beautiful moonlit garden sits obviously the princess, her emerald eyes gleaming. Next to her is the Prince, with messy chestnut hair partly covering his eyes. What a perfect scene?too bad the princess isn?t really a princess...
1. Prologue

**Summary:  In the beautiful moonlit garden sits obviously the princess, her emerald eyes gleaming.  Next to her is the Prince, with messy chestnut hair partly covering his eyes.  What a perfect scene…too bad the princess isn't really a princess.**

**Authoresses Note: Okies, I just had to try this…yeah, I keep making new fics, but…I can't help it!  Argh…I'm so irresponsible . but I'm gonna focus on updating them from now on!  I'll try harder Hehehe…so this is set in traditional Japan…gomen nasai if I make any mistakes with all this history and stuff….just go along with it, lolz.  It's my original story anyways =P leave a review, k? **

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own CCS…T.T…maybe oneday…XD heheh, but nah, CLAMP owns it…o wellz.**

****

**Waltz of the Katana**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

Just as the day's last strands of light faintly reached over the tips of wooden roofs, twice rang the bells of Chiheisen academy.  They clearly cut above all the other chattering as girls retreated back to a cluster of houses standing apart from the rest of the town.  They filed into the main house for the evening meal, about a dozen people at each of the long tables.

"Did you see Sakura? I haven't seen her since after the noon meal," one voice chattered innocently in the loud hall.  The girl who spoke them had silky long raven hair, tied into a bun with chopsticks to keep her cool on the hot summer days like this one.

The girl sitting across from her had chestnut hair spun up into two high pigtails with ribbons crossing all over them.  She laughed, "I bet she's off exploring something again.  She'll be back soon though.  How long can that girl go without this?" she held up a sushi roll that she had sandwiched in her chopsticks.  As if hearing the call, a girl with glowing green eyes weaved past the others to their table.  She had short auburn hair, and in the front it curved around the outline of her face. She was outfitted in a lush green kimono with cherry blossom imprints scattered around it.  Vines snaked over the blossoms and around her waist. 

"Hi Tomoyo, Chiharu!" she greeted happily and slid onto the bench with the raven haired girl, Tomoyo.  "I found this really cool trail over by-"she explained to her friends, managing to at the same time eat fluently.

The two friends listened patiently, admiring the girl's energy at the end of the day.  Even after all of the classes and training each day, she never seemed to get tired.  That was the contrast between the three friends.  Sakura the natural leader, Tomoyo the delicate flower, and Chiharu the comical lookout for the others.  Each day you would hear a conversation sounding something like:

_"Sensei gave us a surprise drill today!  No fair, now my legs hurt…" from Chiharu,_

_"In Japanese history I heard tomorrow we're going to learn about the royal palace further up.  I hear there's a prince about our age!" from Sakura, _

_and__ from Tomoyo, "Sakura, you ripped the hem of your sleeve again, be more careful will you, you'll end up getting hurt."_

By the end of their companion's explanation, supper was almost finished.  The dining hall still echoed with the remains of voices still lingering there.  Chiheisen's students trailed in their separate directions, retreating to their sleeping quarters.  Sakura rubbed her eyes, then blinked twice.  "Phwee, I'm getting tired," she breathed out.

Tomoyo giggled, "So am I," she stood up to full height and smoothed out any slight wrinkles that had etched themselves into her dress, "…I'm heading back," she referred to the quarters that the three shared with seven other girls.  "You coming?"

"Hai," Sakura and Chiharu chorused.  They stood on each side of Tomoyo as they walked back to the smaller houses.

"Kinomoto, Daidouji, Mihara," a voice called just a few steps before the three girls left outside.  A woman dressed in a fancy sea blue kimono slowly made her way towards them.  She had a pale face, and her graying hair was tied in a braid swishing behind her.

Sakura's eyes turned awake suddenly, and she turned her shoulders out a little, very professionally.  She lowered her head slightly and bowed.  "Sensei Watanabe," she greeted.  Tomoyo and Chiharu were right after her.

"Hello Kinomoto, Daidouji, Mihara." She nodded to the three, "would you mind of I had a minute with you three?" she suggested.  It was stated in away where the words sounded like choice, but still voiced an order to be followed. 

The three agreed their approval and waited for Watanabe to start.

Watanabe gestured for them to take a seat on one of the stone benches lining the paths outside.  Once they did, she cleared her throat, "As Headmistress of Chiheisen Academy, I am dedicated to making sure our students grow to be great protectors of Japan.  I am very proud of this martial arts school, as we not only just train the body, but the mind as well."

Sakura nodded lightly.  After a slight pause, Watanabe continued.

"You for one are some of my most progressing students, and have demonstrated strong effort in learning the skills to be taught from this school.  You exceed the standards, some of the most dedicated students currently."  She rotated her hands in a speech-like way, "The palace of Japan a further up from us.  Finally they're making ties with our area.  The prince is to be engaged to the senator's daughter.  The prince is both of Japanese and Chinese blood, from his parents.  They hope to bring China closer too."

Scratching her head trying to hide her tiredness, Chiharu asked politely, "Uh, so how does this relate?"

"I would like you to accompany the senator's daughter on her journey to the palace," Watanabe finally let out.  She looked hopefully at her students.

The three glanced at each other.  "Umm…"

Watanabe had a rich laugh that rung out gently at the girl's readable thoughts.  "This would be a great help to our country, but I will allow you each to personally decide if you are fit of the mission.  Your reply is favorably preferred by tomorrow." She waved at them.  "Oh, and may I have a word with Kinomoto?" she said in that same kind of command.  She waved Tomoyo and Chiharu back.

"You guys don't have to wait for me," Sakura said and let her friends go ahead to the quarters.  Then she turned back to the Sensei questionably.

"Also, I have noticed, you have similar physical traits with the actual senator's daughter.  And…the journey will be complicated, for there are hints of alliances against the joining.  In other words, the senator's daughter…lets say princess, will be in danger.  You, you have expert training, and you also have…the clow cards.  Being a card mistress, we believe you will be better protected, with the card's spirits with you.  What I'm saying is, we'd like you to be the princess's decoy." Watanabe smiled warmly.  "But then again, this is also your choice.  Think about it," she added.  "Good night Kinomoto," she said in parting, wand headed back into the main hall.

Sakura frowned.  Sure lot of information to think about.  She absentmindedly took one of the small dirt paths on the way to her quarters.  In the dark stained sky, the little houses looked like lanterns, with a yellowish orange light splaying through the windows.  The dark profiles of students going about their business moved around in the light, like dancers.  It was just a normal, peaceful, warm spring night.  Arriving at the house, Sakura briefly announced her return.

"Hey everyone, I'm back," she waved to all her roommates.  Most of them were rolling out their straw sleeping mats, and they lightly chorused a "Hey," to her.  "We heard about Sensei Watanabe's mission," a voice called out from one of the girls.  "Are you going?" she asked eagerly.

Sakura sighed with tiredness and unrolled her mat.  She slipped into her nightwear "I dunno," she truthfully admitted.  Then she turned to her two close friends.  "You decide?"

Chiharu glanced at Tomoyo, then looked back to Sakura.  "We were thinking, and…we agreed.  I mean, it _is_ our duty, being martial artists in training.  If we're sent of a mission, it's our job to go.  That simple."  She looked at the other girls, "but we're gonna miss you!" she cried lovingly.

"So are you Sakura?  If you do, I can start making you some outfits for this adventure.  You'll look so kawaiiiiiiiii!" she cheered.

Another girl pulled out a small yellow stuffed teddy bear from where he was perched on the window, "And Kero too," she joked.

The bear scowled.  Yes, the bear _scowled_, as in saying that his facial expression changed.  Of course, being the guardian of the Sun associated with the great magician Clow, this was all possible for him to be alive.  Of course that wasn't his true form.  "Hey, no way am I gonna get all dressed up!"

Tomoyo laughed, "Here, go calm yourself with some cupcakes over by my bag…don't eat them all," she joked.  (heh, I dunno if they had cupcakes back then, but…whatever, lolz)

"So what did Sensei wanna say to you?" Chiharu asked.  She leaned forward, waiting.

Plopping down onto her mat beside Tomoyo and Chiharu so that she faced them, she rolled onto her back.  "She wants me to be a decoy." She flatly told them.

"Decoy?" they both repeated loudly.

The other girls leaned closer too, questioning Sakura.

"Decoy?  For who?"

"_You're_ gonna be a decoy?"

"Why does the 'princess' need a decoy?"

"Are you gonna accept it?"

"For how long?"

"Wouldn't that mean the real princess would be like a commoner?"

"Sakura's gonna be a princess!"

A major sweatdrop formed on Sakura as she listened to everyone's excitement.  "Uh, well…I'm not…I guess—I have no idea for how—"she tried to somehow juggle hearing all the comments.  "Well," she finally said loud enough to be heard over all the others.  "I'm not really sure about any of the details.  Sensei said that I look alike…" she shrugged.  "I still have to think about it," she decided.  Sakura placed her hands over her head, cupping her head on them.  She just was getting a little tired…

After a few minutes of no success in going through the thought process without interruption, Sakura tucked a light quilt under her arm and headed for the door.  "Going up to the roof, 'kay?  You people are so noisy," she joked.

The others nodded, still going about their work.  Sakura sometimes went up to rest on the roof, especially when it got warm.  It wasn't surprising to find her still there in the morning, sound asleep.  Once Tomoyo even came out in the morning, and in the still air she could faintly hear Sakura's heavy breathing from the roof as she slept.

Sakura tossed the quilt onto the roof, then stretched her arms up to it.  She pulled herself up easily, probably with her own secret techniques and tricks that only the discoverer of their own secret place would know.  The roof wasn't that high up, but it was quieter than the common ground where everyone else stayed.  Sakura sat upright, staring nowhere in particular.  She hugger her knees up to her chest, even though there wasn't the slightest wind to make her shiver.  It was perfect, with only a breeze every few minutes to keep her from getting too hot.  She carefully traced over her thoughts.  A decoy.  Directly being put in danger…but to protect a better cause.  Yeah, a better cause than herself.  _Do I really want to accept that role? _her mind rang out.  It was a bit of a selfish thought, she admitted.  Or was it?  People believed that they could spare the life of a Card bearer, as long as they had made their 'will' for the next descendant that would rise one day, just as Clow had done before Sakura.  There were other people who could use magic out there, besides Sakura.  Being a Card Mistress was a gift, but there were more gifts besides hers.  Sakura rested her head on her arms, still deep in thought.   "_If we're sent of a mission, it's our job to go.  That simple," _Chiharu had explained.  Was Sakura's situation so different?  Sakura closed her eyes.  _I don't wanna be the one to let the princess down,_ she thought.  She smiled, "Maybe…"

Authoresses note:  ::clears throat:: R-E-V-I-E-W  ""


	2. Leaving

**Summary:  In the beautiful moonlit garden sits obviously the princess, her emerald eyes gleaming.  Next to her is the Prince, with messy chestnut hair partly covering his eyes.  What a perfect scene…too bad the princess isn't really a princess.**

**Authoresses Note: Yeah, here's chapter 2!  Thankies for all who reviewed!  Keep it up! .**

**DISCLAIMER: it all belongs to CLAMP, just the story pot is done.  There.**

**This**** chapter is dedicated to my Dance teacher at M.S. 51, Mrs. Felio.  Although I was only in her class for one year before she had to leave and move away, it was unforgettable.  She was no doubt, my most inspiring teacher.  And that year in dance made me really see that I actually could do things I didn't believe I could. and although she's not gonna read this, she's made me think about not just dance, but everything else, including writing. **

**Waltz of the Katana**

**Chapter 2: Leaving**

A young man stood, facing the sun as it dipped into the ocean.  He squinted his fierce amber eyes in that direction, and then turned around; leaning on the balcony he stood on.  He must have been just a teenager, but there was a sense of importance about him.

"Syaorannnnnn!"

The boy sighed and turned to face the voice below him.  "Yes cousin Meiling?"

From below, a girl about the same age as the boy waved happily.  "You excited?" she clapped her hands.

"About what?"

"Oh, don't be silly," the girl Meiling put her hands on her waist.  "You know what I mean."

Syaoran ran a hand through his chestnut hair.  It fell to the sides in a messy way, but he didn't care much.  "Yes, Meiling, sure I'm _excited_." He shrugged.  "Hold on," he disappeared from the balcony, and a minute later joined Meiling where she stood on ground level.

"They're going to be here soon.  Remember, Ruby Moon went out to meet them," Meiling linked arms with Syaoran, swinging by his side.  Her black hair, tied in two pigtails with buns, whooshed back and forth, hitting Syaoran's shoulder.  "I wanted to go, you know?  But of course, your Uncle wouldn't let me," she ranted on.  "No, no one in the royal family can be hurt," she mimicked.

The two walked along a stone paved path, entering a garden.  Syaoran dully half-listened to his cousin's conversation.  Did anyone notice the four men surrounding them?  They stood solemn, ready to attack any disturbance to the children.

"But everything your father says is law.  Well, of course, your father is King Li," she continued.  "I wonder if…"

Syaoran frowned the slightest bit.  Yes, word was law from King Li, and the word was that he was to marry the Senator's daughter.  _Still…it can't be that bad, right?_ He convinced himself silently.  _But then again, now protection for me it going up…not that I want to end up dead._

"I wonder if the Senator's daughter is nice," Meiling's voice was heard again.  "What's her name?"

"Mineko."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember.  Mineko…" she repeated.  "I can't wait to meet her!"

** Sakura **

"Tomorrow,"

Sakura nodded silently, and bowed to Watanabe.  _Tomorrow…_ her mind echoed.  Tomorrow this time, she would be gone from Chiheisen academy.

"You'll be leaving at dawn to get a good start before the sun is full up," Watanabe explained further.  She fanned herself with merely simple flicks of her wrist to move the fan.  It had the kind of grace that everyone could only admire.

Sakura leaned forward a little, looking both ways at the other people sitting by her side on the bench.  There was a total of about twenty, mostly students she knew, but some were known to her as her teachers.  She squinted to shade herself from the sunlight, trying to watch Watanabe as she paced in front of the bench slowly.

"Well, that is all.  Go back to your quarters and pack first…I'll see you at supper," Watanabe excused the group.  She smiled a little, and waited for everyone to trail off into their separate ways.  Then she headed back to the Main house.

** Later **

Back at the quarters, Tomoyo was rushing back and forth across the room.  "Oh, I'll have to bring this too," she held up a small pile of parchment, and then mumbled something about recording the journey.  "And where did my bottles on medicine go?  I should bring all my notes from school…"

Sakura watched without much interest, perched by the windowsill.  She swung her legs, back and forth, back and forth, like a pendulum.  Her eyes stared into the thick air dully.  _Decoy_ her head printed out to her.  Now it actually sounded a little fun.  _It's like playing make believe.  I'm gonna be the princess!_

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"You should start packing," Tomoyo instructed.  She yanked a brown net-like sack from a shelf and tossed it in Sakura's direction.

"Oh, yeah," Sakura crouched over by her possessions kept in a rather small cubby.  In the very back, was a red book, lined with gold pictures.  The front was a picture of some sort of winged lion, and the back a sun and moon.  It was secured shut with a golden lock, but Sakura clicked it open.  Inside were the Clow cards, safely resting in the pile inside.  She shuffled through them to make sure they were all accounted for, then tucked it into the sack.  Next in her belongings was a series of blankets and cloths.  Those she put in the sack too, following things like books.  By the time she had dropped in her hair accessories and medicine bottle, she figured she was done.  Not that she even had much to bring.  Finally though, she added two daggers…just for…cooking.  Self protection would do too. (=P)  Her sword she left lying next to the sack.  It was secured in a worn down sheath, but the sword itself was something to look at.  In the handle, vines were engraved in tiny etches that were small enough to act for better grip.  The blade shined bright, as if proud to show off for anyone watching.  Sure, this sword looked beautiful, but did it work well?  It actually did.

"Oooh, taking your katana out again?" Chiharu inched closer to Sakura from where she sat with her sack.  "Can I try it?  Just for a second?"

The sword cut through the air swiftly, as Sakura gave it a swing.  "Uh huh," she handed it to Chiharu.

Chiharu nodded and grasped the handle.  It was heavier than it looked… "Waahh…h-e-a-v-y…" she breathed out.  Still she grinned and waved it around a little.  Once she was done, she returned it to Sakura.  "Thankies!"

** And then… **

"Psst!"

"…mmmnn…"

"Psssssttttttt…pssssssss!"

A lump shifted slightly, and the tiniest humming came.  "…zzz…"

"PST!" the other silhouette crowed.  A hand went up, then down on the lump.

"Phweee…!" the lump responded back, and jerked upright.  "Mmmnnn…no-drill-"

"Sakura, up!" the silhouette commanded.  "Watanabe passed by a minute ago.  She told us to wake you.  You're to head to the Main house."

Sakura rubbed her eyes.  "Now?"

"Yes!" This time two voices chorused together, those she knew as Tomoyo and Chiharu.

Chiharu yanked Sakura up and off of her sleeping matt, while Tomoyo dropped a thin robe over her.  Sakura nodded faintly.  "What time is it?" she muttered.

"Byebyes," Chiharu ignored the question and pushed Sakura out the door, closing it behind her.

Sakura's answer was found when her eyes adjusted to her dark surroundings.  The sun was no where to be seen, and the only sounds were the crickets and her footsteps as she stumbled across to the Main house.  She could see a few lights were on in it, and guided herself to the entrances nearest the lighted rooms.

"Ohayo Kinomoto," a woman greeted her into the building.  She ushered her to one of the lighted rooms and gestured for her to sit.

_Barely morning…can't really say 'Ohayo' yet in my logic,_ Sakura thought and plopped onto a cushion.  "Uh, why am I here?  We're not leaving yet, right?"

"Oh, no, not yet.  Just, you need to get ready.  You are going to have to look like the senator's daughter, future princess after all," the woman chuckled at her 'joke'.  She snapped her fingers twice, and another woman came in.  On her arm were two dresses, both only kinds Sakura had seen Royalty wear.  "Choose one you like,"

Sakura's face lit up.  _Tomoyo would love designing things like this,_ she couldn't help thinking.  Both were stunning, but she chose.  Then the two women sent her to the bath to scrub herself clean.  Finally, she slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror.  The dress was a light shade of pink, her favorite color.  Over it were layers of pale white, transparent-like pieces, like big flower pedals.  It had a traditional Chinese neckline, laced in white as well.  The sleeve were long and widened at the end, and Sakura couldn't help seeing what she'd look like holding her hands together in them, trying to look 'princess-like'.

"Now we do your hair," the woman approached Sakura with a small dagger.  "We'll just make the back shorter…"

Giving a look of goodbye to her hair, Sakura nodded.  "Uh…okay."

Sakura's hair had been barely higher than shoulder length, but then the woman cut.  She cut and cut, the blade of the dagger slicing through her hair.  Out of the corner of her eye Sakura could see when strands of hair would drop out to the floor on her side.  Finally it was done.  Her hair was now in an almost boyish hair cut, in that short way.  Still, the front strands of hair hung around her face, just as it did before.  She actually liked it, when she thought about it.  Then the woman started doing things such as filing her nails and doing makeup…

By the time Sakura stumbled back out of the Main house, the sun appeared, rolling gently over the horizon.  It would be time to leave.  Sakura walked back to the quarters, feeling guilty about getting any dirt on the beautiful slippers she wore, and careful not to catch the dress and rip it, no dirty it.  Sounds like hard work.

"Kawaaiiii!!!"

Tomoyo pranced around, examining Sakura from all angles.  "Look at her!"

When Sakura opened the door to the quarters, her whole cabin was up to see the three off.  They all beamed at Sakura's appearance.

"I told you you're a princess!"

"Can I feel the sleeve for a second?"

"You're hair's different!"

"We'll miss you!"

Everyone gathered around the three, exchanging hugs.  Finally, they let them pick up their sacks.

"Good luck!  We expect you back soon!"

Sakura sighed, taking in the quarters for the last time in a little while.  She didn't know when she would be back, but…she'd be back…one day.  She hated to interrupt his slumber, but Sakura tapped her finger against Kero's head, waking him up.

The little creature rolled to its side, and absently floated up a few inches above the floor where he slept.  His small wings propelled him.  "Aww, time already?"

Sakura nodded, and perched him on her shoulder, where he fell back asleep, mumbling, "Cupcaaaake…food…sweet food…"

After more goodbyes, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Chiharu left the house.  They walked down the trail in silence, but when they met up with everyone else, Tomoyo broke the spell.  "Uh, is the senator's daughter here yet, by any chance?"

Another voice replied, "She's over there,"

The three shuffled past the others who were finalizing preparations, eager to meet the princess.  "Hold it."

A man in his early twenties or so held his arm in front of Sakura.  She looked up to meet the eyes of her older brother, Toya.  "You didn't put your things on your horses yet, did you?" he nodded at the sacks in their arms.

"But I wanna-"Sakura started to protest.

"Do your work," Toya interrupted.  His facial expression was calm as he led the three to their horses.  "Here,"

Sakura pouted, then stuck out her tongue childishly.  "Stinky,"

Toya smirked at his sister's reaction.  "What would mother or father say?  Poor them, landed with a kaijuu," he joked.  A small thud was heard, and he kneeled over.

"Good kick…" a girl observed.  She laughed a little, a small delicate laugh.  Her eyes sparkled a familiar emerald, and her hair was short, boyish short.

"Oh, excuse me," Sakura recognized her, and rushed in front of the girl.  "Are you Mineko…uh, I mean Yamamoto-sama." She corrected herself.

The girl blinked her green eyes, and nodded.  "Yes, that is me,"

Sakura quickly bent into a bow.  "Pleasure to meet you Yamamoto-sama!" she bowed a few more times.  "I'm S-"

"Sakura Kinomoto, right?" Mineko held a hand out.  "I can tell by your looks," she grinned.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Sakura sweatdropped.  "These are my friends," she stood aside.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo smiled sweetly, bowed, and said politely, "Konichiwa,"

 Next Chiharu bowed.  "Hi, I'm Chiharu Mihara.  Good to finally meet you, Yamamoto-sama!"

Mineko shook her head, "Oh, you all really don't have to use formalities.  Call me Mineko…Mimi for short." She bowed back to them.  She really was the split image of Sakura, so much that they all looked in awe.  "Besides, you really should be calling Kinomoto Yamamoto-sama," she joked.

"You don't have to use formalities either," the girls chorused.

"Attention!"

They spun around to watch where Watanabe stood, her voice high above the others.  Silence followed them.  "Are all preparations finished?"

A murmur of agreement was responded back.  "Well, then start mounting, we'll be leaving in a few minutes.  I cannot come on you on this journey; I have Chiheisen Academy to attend to.  Still, I wish you the best of luck, and bless the marriage of Mineko-sama to Prince Li.  I have complete faith, watching you as you've grown in this academy.  Farewell for now," she bowed to the crowd, then waved them to get back to their business."

"Hello Sakura," another man in his early twenties nodded to Sakura.  He had grayish hair, and magical blue eyes, overwelling with kindness, from behind thin rimmed glasses.

Sakura blushed slightly, "Hello Yukito!"

Yukito waved at Toya, who had just finished packing the bags.  "Hey Toya," Then turned back to Sakura.  "From now on, you are Princess Mineko.  I'll show you to your carriage."

Yukito took hold of Sakura's hand.  They walked past the horses, and stopped in front of the small box-like compartment.  He opened the side, and ushered Sakura inside.

"Wow…" she looked around it, and patted the cushion she sat on.  She closed the door, and then poked her head out the side windows.

"You look like a real princess, Sakura," Yukito patted Sakura on the head.  "You have the Clow cards?"

Sakura nodded.  Se rummaged through her sack, and started to hold the up, but Yukito stopped her.  "Just checking." He gestured at Sakura's katana, laid down on the floor of the compartment.  "I'm going to have to hold that for you…at least for a while." He waited for the katana to come to his hands, and when it did, he bowed slightly and left her.

Sakura looked down into her empty hands, without her katana.  She looked back at Chiheisen Academy, her home since she was born, for the last time in a long while, before shutting the window.


	3. Protecting

**Waltz of the Katana**

****

**Chapter 3: Protecting**

**By AutumnIllusion**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own CCS and blah blah, CLAMP does, blan blah, I can't heeeaar you… ::not facing the fact that Syaoran isn't hers::

_This…is…getting…boring…_ Sakura's adventurous nature started to kick by mid afternoon of the third day journeying.  The whole trip she had just stayed enclosed within her private compartment, except at night when they took a stop.  She sighed and put her chin in her hand casually.  Being a princess wasn't too much fun when they were a princess in a box.  Resorting to her last sort of entertainment, she started conversation with Kero, who was currently munching on a pastry with as much concentration as possible.  "Hey Kero, do you have any more pastries in the bag?"

Kero was still focusing on finishing the pastry quickly.  "Mhhmnfgrifht…" he mumbled.  Maybe he was trying to eat it in some kind of record or something.  When he did finish, he shrugged.  "Uh…" looking into a small box that had been filled with treats Tomoyo had made for Sakura, Kero sweatdropped.  "Not exactly," he said under his breath.

"Kero!" Sakura whined, looking down at the empty box.  "No fair!  What did you eat them all just in two days?!" she paused, then added, "Wait, don't even tell me," rolling her eyes.  She pouted, but let Kero off.  "Just share next time…"

"Yeah, yeah, I will…_try _at least," Kero thoughtfully agreed.  He rose from the floor and flew around the compartment a few times.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Exercising of course, gotta stay fit after eating," a blur of yellow circled faster.

Sakura smirked.  "Olay then," she shifted, trying to find a more comfortable sitting position.  _Stinkin__ dress, hard to not get wrinkled,_ Sakura bit her lip, finally finding a comfortable position.  She was laying on her side, curled up.  "Maybe I'll just take a nap," she muttered.  She started puffing up a cushion…then felt her box come to a stop.

"Excuse me?" a hollow two knocks were called from the door of the compartment.  Unfortunatley it echoed on Sakura's head, that had been leaning on that side.  She struggled into a more formal sitting position.  "Oh, uh, ye-yes?" she straightened her hair and opened the window to her compartment and looked out.  "Tomoyo, Chiharu!"

The two friends waved to Sakura.  Their clothes looked kind of dirty, from sleeping on the ground and working on the journey all day.  Sakura on the other hand was wearing her clean fancy dress, and actually had a chest of other outfits in the back somewhere.  Tomoyo held up a cloth wrapped package.  "Here, some food," she offered.

Sakura drooled at it, and immediately accepted it.  "Thank you sooo much!" she looked around.  By now it was evening, and the sky was tainted pinkish red.  It looked like the whole camp had halted, probably to rest the night.  Around her people were unloading their packs off horses, cooking dinner, and sharpening tools and weapons.

"Princess!" Yukito joined the group of friends.  In his arms he held a handful of scrolls, shuffling half mindedly through them.  He smiled calmly, letting the words _'princess'_ soak in to both himself and Sakura.

Sakura beamed, ready to get out.  "Hello Yukito!" she struggled to open the door, it wouldn't budge.  Finally it flew open after a few hard pushes and a kick.  "Hehehe…" she hopped out of her 'box' and accidentally splashing her slippers with dirt.  _Errr__…very princess-like,_ Sakura sweatdropped with a glance at the pink slippers spotted lightly.  "I'll just use the Clow cards to clean it.  Bubble should do the trick," retrieving her bag, Sakura rummaged through it.  She pulled out her Clow book.

"Wait." A scroll stood in front of Sakura's eyes, distracting her.  "Don't use the Clow out in the open." Yukito warned and lowered his scroll back to his armful.  He used his fingers to push his thin rimmed glasses back into place and smiled faintly.  "It's not something Princess Mineko would be able to do," he hinted.

_That's right,_ Sakura nodded and slipped the book into her bag again.  "Hai," _How could I be so careless?  If someone was watching us, the cover would have been completely blown!  I need to be more careful…_ With a salute, she added, "I'll be the best _princess_ I can be.  That's me, _Princess Mineko_!" she grinned.  "Ahahaha…"

"That's good to know," Yukito started leading the group along to the center of the campsite.  "We're setting up your tent," he gestured to a very spacious tent being hauled together by a few students.  The tents were small, and shared by multiple people.  "And _Kari _will be staying in your tent as well." Yukito leaned in to Sakura, whispering to her.  He used Mineko's camouflage name they had made to refer to her.  "If you need anything, give me a call, I'll be working by my tent." Yukito departed with a bow.  The whole aura around him was just as magical as Sakura, and he politely dismissed himself, leaving Sakura amazed.

"He's so cool…" Sakura grinned.  _Like a big brother…_ "Darn, how come I ended up with Toya as my brother instead?!" she pouted with a small tint of humor.  She yawned widely, stretching her arms up to the sky.  "Ughh…I'm so worn out.  I didn't even do anything but stay inside all day!"

The three walked over into Sakura's tent once it was pitched, blocking out the busy mobile community going on around them.  Chiharu was first to open the package of food they were going to share.  She unwrapped the thin cloth around it and selected a pair of wooden chopsticks from her sack.  "Today wasn't so bad," Chiharu commented thoughtfully.  She paused and munched on a piece of vegetable.  When swallowed, a dreamy smile crept up. "—"

"What?" Tomoyo intersected, shaking her head.  She untied her hairband from around her forehead that had been keeping her wavy hair out of her face.  "It was so hot!  All day from sunrise to sunset.  Walking half way, horse riding the other half, working our butts off!" she dropped onto her back.  "I need some sleep…how could you think it was fun?"

Chiharu still held that dreamy half grin.  "Well…" she shrugged.  "It was pretty fun,"

Sakura raised her eyebrow.  "I know just as well as Tomoyo that you would usually be dead tired after non-stop journeying." She flattened the skirt of her dress casually, practicing her princess act.  "What's up with that?"

"Ah-hah!" Tomoyo raised her hand, pointing her finger in exclamation.  She rolled over onto her stomach and grinned innocently.  "I bet it's because you were working with Takashi Yamazaki all day."

Now it was Chiharu's turn to go down.  "Ieeeee…" she blushed.  "I wouldn't like someone so foolish as him," she tried to persuade her friends unsuccessfully.  "He's always joking around so much!  It gets on my nerves," she protested.

Sakura clapped, "Yay, I knew it!  It's so obvious you two are a match!  He needs you to look out for him, or else the liar monster will get him!  For all the lies he's told!"

Chiharu sweatdropped.  "Ahh, don't tell me he tricked you too…" she held her hands up with a shrug.  "He's so…" she trailed off.  "Sakura, there is no liar monster."

Sakura gaped, not very princess-like anymore.  At least no one was checking anyway.  "Hoee?  Really?  Ahh, I'm so gullible," she observed pitifully.  "Opps…"

"And dense too!" Tomoyo chanted in.  She watched her friend sweatdrop at the other observation, wishing she had something to catch this moment on.  Too bad there wasn't something she could record Sakura on, like…coughvideocameracough.

**_ Sakura's POV _**

"Sakura."

"Sakura." A voice called to me again.  I rolled over to my side.  "Mhh…"

"Sakura." It came again.  "Sakura…!  Wake up Sakura!"

I was being tapped rather hard on my shoulder now, and now someone was shaking me.  "Whaa…" I mumbled and pushed myself into a sitting position.  For night it seemed particularly louder I had remembered.

"We're under attack," the voice told me.  I strained my eyes, adjusting to the dim lighting.  I squinted until I saw Princess Mineko in front of me, eye wide.

"Wait…what?" I rubbed my eyes again to see if I was really awake.  "We're under…attack?"

"Yes, look outside yourself," Mineko waved a hand outside the tent flap.

I leaned forward cautiously and poked my head out.  Sure enough, a small battle had started around the central area of the campsite.  It wasn't major damage, just a small battle going on, and it looked like they were trying to search the inventory compartments.

I quickly grabbed Mineko's arm and pulled her back onto her stomach on the far corner of the tent.  I pushed her so she rolled into the edge, where no one could see her.  I swiped the large blanket I had slept on, and threw it over both of us as a shadow passed by holding a sword like shape.  Mineko was fully covered, while my eyes looked out to watch as the figure walked by slowly.  In the stillness of the tent I thought I felt her shiver.  We were behind the sacks from our belongings, and I leaned lower to the ground.  He was slowing to a stop, looking around.  I needed to get my Clow book.  Or my katana.  But my katana was across the tent.  The Clow book…if I went through my bag to get it, the figure might notice me…

And then he turned.  He rose his sword.

This was going to be the end.  But I would do it protecting the Princess, just as I was told to do.  I leaned over her, still low, and got ready for the blow.

But instead of slicing down into us, the sword cut through the side, stabbing lightly into the front on the tent.  More of a signal to scare anyone who could have been hiding rather that to kill them.  It was just for intimidation.  The figure passed finally, and a minute later I crawled off of my protective barrier to Princess Mineko.

_ Sakura _

It was a signal from Yukito.  Since both of us were magic related, he could do this.

_ Yes?_ I responded.

_ Are you and the Princess okay? _

_ Yeah, I guess.  What now? _

_ I'll take care of her from here.  Wait by your tent and I'll come in a minute _

_ O-okay _

_ Whatever you go though, don't use your magic or sword _

I paused and frowned.  _ Wait…but I need to fight.  We're being attacked though _

_ Only in the situations where you're directly involved, or the princess is.  Stay out of the battle _

_But- _I was cut off from my conversation, and couldn't feel Yukito's presence anymore.  He was okay.  Probably just didn't want to waste more time explaining to me whatever questions I had.

I sighed and explained to Mineko that Yukito was coming.  She merely nodded in understanding.  Her face looked pretty pale, surprised and scared.  I would have been too, but I knew I had a duty.  After a few minutes of silence in the tent as we listened to the sounds of fighting going on around us, Yukito came.  Behind him was Toya, obviously been in battle earlier on.  Drops of blood stained his shirt, and his hair was ruffled.  Yukito gestured the two of us out, so out both of us scrambled.  I made sure to tuck my Clow book in my arms, and with the other my katana.  We scampered after Yukito who led us, him first, Mineko second, me third, and Toya protecting the end.  We stopped behind a pile of supplies, and Yukito warned me again.  "Do not fight though," he placed his hands on my shoulders firmly.  "Don't get involved.  It's best for both the real princess and pretend to just stay out until needed."

I sighed but nodded.  While Yukito talked with Mineko, I turned and watched the fight from afar.  I didn't ache to kill, just to protect.  How was Tomoyo and Chiharu?

As if answering my question, I caught sight of them.  Tomoyo was fighting with her sword, but she looked a little tired.  She fell over something, falling onto a half destroyed tent.  She struggled to get up while fighting off someone.

I need to help her…

But Chiharu already did.  She blocked a blow headed for Tomoyo by controlling Tomoyo's hand to raise her sword, then helped Tomoyo us.  Chiharu had no weapon, and eagerly picked up a frying pan.  (don't ask if they had frying pans…they're just good --;;)  The two teamed together on the person, and Chiharu finally knocked him out with a hit to the stomach from the frying pan's handle.  (go her! )

At least they were okay…

But I think our forces were starting to get tired.  I just had this sense…

But then I saw some more people I didn't realize were there before…had they?  They weren't dressed in black like our attackers, or dressed in our commonware.  They wore a rich red, lined in white.  I definitely hadn't seen them at first.  At least they seemed to be helping us.  With their sudden appearance, we were beating the black clad attackers.  They were starting to flee, and soon the only ones of them left were the dead.

"Ah, Ruby Moon!" Yukito called and stepped ahead of me to approach one of the red and white.  He stopped in front of a beautiful young looking woman, who looked about Toya and Yukito's age.  "Hello," he nodded to the boy that stood by the woman's side.  He had midnight blue eyes and matching hair.  He must have been around my age.  His eyes half entranced me, half creeped me out.  The seemed to glitter from behind his thin rimmed glasses.

"Hey Yukito!  Long time no see!" the girl excitedly waved to Yukito.  Then she tilted to her side and waved at Toya.  "Hey Toyaaa!" in to which Toya blinked back at blankly.

The woman had long brownish hair, with a little section on both sides tied into a small buns.  Her red and white uniform was more detailed than the others, with a black butterfly printed on the front.  She slipped her long black gloves off her hands and stepped to meet Yukito.  "About time we met up with your force.  We need to get on schedule."

Toya reluctantly joined Yukito and the woman.  "Hello Ruby Moon," he cautiously greeted.

Then the girl, apparently Ruby Moon sort of jumped onto Toya, into a glompy kind of hug.  Okaaayyy…I actually kind of pitied Toya at that moment, no matter how mean a brother he was.

**_ Later: Sakura's POV _**

I found out later that the people who had helped us fight off the attackers were none other than from the Li Empire.  The woman was head of the army, Nakuru, also known as Ruby Moon.  The boy with the shining eyes was Eriol, second captain in command.  He seemed to get along with Nakuru like siblings.  So about the attack.  I figured it out after a minute, but anyway, it was from the people against the joining in Princess Mineko and Prince Li engagement.  So yeah…the whole night was very…tiring.  We managed to retrieve most of our belongings at least, and Ruby Moon's force had extra.  I got to talk with Tomoyo and Chiharu a little bit.

Flashback

I jogged over to meet Tomoyo and Chiharu, where they sat in the dirt stringing together their belongings.  "You guys okay?" I panted.

Tomoyo rubbed her forehead.  "In terms of hurting, it's more in here," she pointed to her forehead, "than anything physical.  We're fine."

Chiharu sighed, "Yeah, we are." She stretched the 'we'.

"Nani?" I waited for an explanation.

"Yamazaki played hero and protected Chiharu," Tomoyo giggled.  But then she stopped laughing, "But that cost him a bit of a cut on his arm.  He'll be fine though, just getting bandaged up right now." She explained and nodded over to a group of the injured as they were tended to.

"Oh…" I mumbled.  A wave of guilt washed over.  I really wished I had been able to help…

"Don't worry," Chiharu must have noticed my thoughts.  She smiled, "We know what happened with you.  Its fine, we did pretty good on our own.  You had duties to do too.  Missed you though," she assured me and stuck out her tongue at the last remark.

"Well…okay then," I dropped down and sat between my two friends.  "And that really is sooo sweet Chiharu!  Told you!"

"Shuddup," Chiharu punched both of us on the shoulder lightly.  We still saw a bit of pink on her cheeks though…

End flashback

So now I was back to riding in my 'box'.  Yes, I am a princess in a box.  How fun.  At least we should be arriving soon… I'm getting cramped up again in here.

Like always, Kero is asleep.  I guess his sugar high has worn out after yesterday's events.  That's kinda nice every once in a while.  As soon as we're safely at the Li Kingdom, then I'll be finished with this decoy business.  I hope anyway… It's getting a little weird.

Hello Sakura? 

It was Yukito again.  At least that stopped the silence in my box. _ Yes?_

_ I'd warn you that we'll be arriving at our destination in a few minutes, _

I nodded.  _ Okay _ I paused and then added _ so will Mineko be taking over her role when we get there? _

_ Well…_

I waited hopefully for the words "Yes" to come.  Instead, _ I was consulting with the others and… _

I blinked and waited.  Somehow I was a little scared to find out what. _ and? _

_ we decided it's not safe yet for the princess to resume her position. _

_Oh, okay _ I responded simply.  But wait…did that mean… _ I'm still gonna be a princess!? _ I mentally screamed in anguish to Yukito, and it most likely sounded odd in the phrasing.  Some of it must have also come out aloud, since Kero jolted up from his sleep and in a panic asked, "Are we under attack again?!"

_ You're still in the position on Princess Mineko, future wife to Prince Li Syaoran, and he needs to believe so _

So that was his name.  Li Syaoran.  I guess I would have to drop the formalities.  Boy would Tomoyo and Chiharu be surprised at this.  And Toya…_greeeaaatt__._  Just imagine something like what Kero's reaction was when I told him, extend it to unbelievable pestering and it totals to Toya.  Kero had spit out his food all over the wall of our 'box' ride in shock, then started rolling around like there was no tomorrow.  I would agree about the no tomorrow thing.

******_Normal_****_ POV _**

By mid-afternoon, the kingdom was in sight, and civilian houses were perched on each side of the streets.  They seemed to lean out as if to get a good view of the Princesses' arrival.  Maybe the look had something to do with the open windows filled with people who literally were leaning out to watch.

Sakura fumbled nervously in the dark of her compartment, windows closed.

_ Open the windows _Yukito advised.

Obeying with no other idea of what she should do, the window opened.  More like it _flew_ open.  Or even closer in accuracy, the window was _slammed _open.   Hopefully Sakura would release her tensions and the beads of sweat would deteriorate in the next three minutes, or else it might cause some sort of suspicion when she stood in front of the King.

"Welcome Princess Mineko-sama!"

"We're honored!"

"We bless your marriage!"

_ wave to the people.  Make them like you _

Sakura took a deep breath and did as Yukito had suggested again.  Crowds and warming up to people in general were no problems for Sakura.  But to fake being a princess on top of it…

"This is some sweets for you!" a woman trotted alongside the compartment, holding high a basket of warm goods.  "We're delighted to have you here!"

Sakura beamed and lightly accepted the basket.  "Oh, thank you very much," she lowered the basket back into her compartment, where Kero immediately drooled over it.  In a swift technique used so many times in training practice back at the academy, Sakura slapped her hand over Kero to make him behave, wishing he would listen for once.  "It's a pleasure to be here," she added to the woman.

So for a few more minutes Sakura graciously waved in the most dress-up like fashion she could remember impersonating as a child with Tomoyo and Chiharu.  "Good day," she calmly over exaggerated with her sweetest smile.  Although nervewrecking to pretend, she admitted it to be quite entertaining.  Watching the crowd on either sides of her practically bowing in awe of her.  The attention was a little fun…for now.  This would be the easy footpath before the rocky climb with no path anymore.

Then she suddenly found the compartment slow to a stop, and her smile dropped by just a millimeter.

_ We're here _

She gulped and steadily held her smile, just faded a little.  A coachman opened the door, and leaned in a hand in a more professional way than Sakura could ever try to copy.  Going along with the act, she stepped out.  _Fan out dress_ she started, _take right hand with my left_ she guessed, _now swivel to face door _so she did _legs closed together, land both feet safely on the ground_ she waited for the sense of gravity's pull to do their work_ a pull up and out_ she internally let out a breath, satisfied with the perfection of that task.

The next moment her eyes scanned around her everything her vision could possible see.  In a line before her, stood some well dressed figures.  They were robed in no doubt, handmade clothing from head to toe, and jeweled all over.  It even made Sakura's pride in her dress and presence in it weaken at the sight of something more.  Sakura was sure it had to be…

"Bow down to the Li Clan,"

Sakura didn't know who's voice that was for a second, and she wasted her time trying to figure it out.  In the rush, she didn't even pay need to the words spoken, and stood trying to think…_maybe it was Ruby Moon?_ Then she noticed the collapse around her, everyone bowing down.  _AAGH!!!_ She possibly turned the shade of red that Ruby Moon's troops wore, but luckily if she did, no one noticed.  Everyone except the Li Clan had their head down in a kneel, while her makeup hid her expression quite well.

_ Stay still, keep standing _

Sakura had already started to switch herself into the same bow as everyone else had demonstrated, but hearig Yukito's commands she stood straighter.

And now the same voice that had called out before, now unmistakably Ruby Moon's, continued, "All stand now." There was a pause where ruffling of clothing was heard as people pushed themselves back into their standing position and turned their specific focus on Sakura.  "From the other side of Japan, we welcome Yamamoto Mineko,"   Sakura took this as her signal to step forward, so she did, and apparently she was correct…at least this time.  After some murmurs of approval, Ruby Moon started again.  "From the Royal Li Clan, Li Syaoran,"

Sakura waited.  _Please don't let him be a slimeball, please don't let my 'fiancé' be really mean, please don't let him be a slimeba—_ her thoughts were interrupted by the best or worst that she could have hoped for.  A young man that had to be her age stepped up to meet her from within the line of Li's and she had to say, he was _good looking._  What more could anyone want in their pretend husband?  But then again, this would definitely introduce way for some taunting from Toya and Kero about this…

Authoress Note: Nyaaah?  heh, this was a sorta link chappy in a way.  I didn't want the journey to take too long, cause that's not the focus and…yeah.  We need Syaoran to come in already!  Well, he got his own one sentence about him this chapter…ehehe.  Well about the battle scene…egh, sry if it sucked buttttt.  - I tried to make it good, but it might be kind of rushed sounding, but I didn't know how to work it out and…I tried =) ohohoho, cheese in this chapter?  Yup!  Drama?  Yep!  Heheh, hope it was fun though.  Just don't wanna turn it into a soap opera...=P But then the night I wrote the scene, I had a dream where my family got attacked by some fighty guy and they made me fight him with a sword and all and was really freaked out, almost got 'killed' in it…agh…O.o


	4. Prince

**Waltz of the Katana**

**Chapter 4: Prince**

**By AutumnIllusion**

**DISCLAIMER:** Hey, I don't own CCS or the characters, you know the routine. All I have is this plot of the story, which as you guys know is based on CCS, belonging to CLAMP. Ooh, I sound official today, ne? P

**Authoress' Note: **I've been lazy. A procrastinator. Slow. Evil ;;. Hehe. Sorry...I haven't updated **anything** in about 3 months. Long time...oops. Sorry, I've been doing all these one-shots that I just type up on my computer, and I'm lucky if I even finish writing them. Yeah, maybe one day I'll post one...but right now, they're just results of sitting at home on depressing days after a bad day in school. Well, here ya go...not very long, but I've made an attempt.

He bowed down.

No, not just any ordinary bow let us rephrase it in a more fitting way of the likes of Li. With one easy wave of the arm, he swept down on his knee lightly, then returned to his full length. Then he smiled at Sakura politely.

Sustaining the elegance around her just barely, Sakura managed a wobbly curtsey in return. Slowly taking her eyes off the prince, she held out her dress, placed one foot behind the other, tilting this way and that in the process.

"Princess Yamamoto," the Prince acknowledged her with a tilt of his head. He tried his best to pull his lips into a true upward curve. It came only faintly. There didn't _seem_ to be anything wrong with the girl, but...what _fun_ this whole marriage thing would be.

"..." Sakura blinked twice, shifting her eyes to each side, before remembering she was the one being addressed, although with her new name. "Hmm...oh, just call me..._Mimi_," she agreed.

The next sentences spoken by Ruby Moon were those telling of how brilliant the marriage would be, uniting territories together. That was all Sakura could recognize, before she was sent into a daze of this new fantasy...

...

"Isn't he kawaii?!"

Sakura promptly sweatdropped at this first remark coming from Chiharu when she walked into Sakura's new chambers. Chiharu held a tray of fine metal in her hands, but she quickly abandoned it on a table, then rushed to Sakura's side, where she sat by a window. Her footsteps echoed through the room, walls of fine polished wood.

Sakura sat on a cushion, legs crossed as best she could in her new clothes. She turned away from her gaze out of her window, one the length of one wall practically! It had an amazing view of the kingdom...

"Ahahaa..." Sakura was at a loss for words. She simply waved her fan back and forth at herself, making the petals imprinted on it appear to sway in the wind.

"Right? You're soo lucky!" Chiharu continued, waving her hands in gesture. She took the teapot and tea cup from the tray she had brought, and started pouring drinks. "You're so lucky to have such a cute guy to hang around with!"

Sakura laughed, and stick out her tongue. "Ooohh, and here I thought you liked Takashi Yamazaki..." she teased.

"Yeah, well..." Chiharu pulled her eye and stuck out her tongue in return, "so what, there's nothing wrong with saying someone's cute!" The two grinned, flicking their thumbs up. "What's it like to be royalty now, huh?"

"Well..." Sakura traced the patterns on her gown absentmindedly, "I guess it's...its kinda _weird_, if you know what I—"

"Wow!" she was interrupted as Chiharu found her way to Sakura's new wardrobe. "This is..." she picked out a fine pair of slippers. Holding them against her own, Chiharu was wearing dull peasant goods, "...beautiful."

Sakura nodded, watching her friend glaze over her fancy properties. And something felt hollow in her...

Seeing the pair of silky slippers tinted the shades of sky blue next to Chiharu's faded brown cloth sandals, something wasn't right. It seemed that while Sakura was in newly found haven above the clouds, her friends and everyone she knew remained on the ground.

A knock on the door replaced Sakura's dreary thoughts. "Oh, come it..." Sakura called out.

Tomoyo pushed the door open, peeking her head inside before bouncing over to meet Sakura and Chiharu.

"Sakura, you know what?!" Tomoyo spun her raven strands of hair around her finger happily. Before waiting for a response, she continued. "There's a ball tonight!"

"Phweee...?" Sakura stretched her arms above her head and flopped back on her mattress. "Already...? I'm kinda tired," she pouted.

"Yes, already." Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's hint of exhaustion. "But that's gonna be so fun, right Chiharu?" she turned, high fiving Chiharu.

"Yay!" the two cheered in unison.

"Alright..." Sakura laughed nervously.

"So that means..." the Tomoyo and Chiharu had smiles creeping up their cheeks, making Sakura continue her nervous laughter. Sadly, she could predict that the end of this sentence would end like... "we get to dress you up to be super-duper kawaii!"

Yes, that was the all-to-familiar exclamation.

"You've got everything, don't you Sakura?"

_Looking down, past all the clouds, Sakura could make out familiar figures. Tomoyo and Chiharu stood on the dirt ground, hands shading their eyes from the sun, looking up in that skyward direction, up to admire the wonderful Sakura-bird..._

...

The ball was held in the courtyards, much to Sakura's pleasure. She had only captured a small glimpse of them earlier on in the day, and they had been quite nice.

Now, with evening setting in, the sun cast long shadows over the grassy lawns, in shapes of the trees and plants surrounding them. Lanterns were strung up against the trees, beaming little round orangy fire orbs inside them. Among the grassy yards, a little pond had fish of golden-like scales swishing around, while above them crossed a small wooden bridge painted deep red. There was always the faint call of servants running back and forth, racing to finish putting all the tables and refreshments into place.

Sakura waited with Yukito and Toya, by the courtyard entrances. She wore a light yukata, perfect for the hot weather. The hand stitched embroidery of purple lined butterflies made a perfect contrast to the pink fabric, and Sakura couldn't help but be amazed. "Tomoyo-chan would love this, don'tcha think?"

Toya rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Get ready, you have an introduction before you go in, and it should be coming up soon." He flexed his arms behind his head, looking rather bored. "I'd never think this would happen to you, a kaijuu," he grinned.

"Shuddup, you Poopyhead."

Toya now recoiled in pain from Sakura's direct hit to his stomach. "Aww, come on!" he whined, crouching over.

"Hmph, you should have known better," Sakura crossed her arms logically, "you were askin' for it." She leaned her back against a wall, grinning.

"Ahh! Sakuraaa!" a muffled screech could be heard distantly.

"Hmm?" they all stopped, waiting to find the source if the voice.

...which happened to be Sakura's bow in her sash.

Figuring this out, she immediately jumped back into a straight position, then tugged the sash around her waist. Unfolding a pocket-like compartment in the bow in the back, none other than the Guardian of the Sun came popping out.

"Oops..."

Kero's eyes resembled something of hypnotic wheels, swirling around and around. "You--"his head swayed from left to right, as he perched himself in Sakura's palm, "squashed—"he rubbed his eyes clear of swirls, "me, ya fatso!"

"Hehehe, sorry Kero," Sakura rubbed the back of her head nervously, while stifling her laughter...something that, while she and Yukito has proven to be able to do, Toya had definitely not.

"Haha, Kero, nice going!" he smirked.

"Shuddup, you sucker!"

Now it was Kero's turn to attack Toya, so he simply flew up to Toya's face. With a _flick_ of his tail, he smacked Toya between the eyes.

"Aww!"

Yukito inched away from the scene just barely, muttering, "Toya's really getting it today...this kinda seems familiar...oooh, _dejavu_." He straightened the rims of his glasses practically. "Yes, indeed."

"Hmm..." Kero placed a paw to his chin, tilting a smile. "Well, if you _must_ be forgiven, go get me some food during the party, will ya?" he flipped his paws up as in the 'thumbs up' sign.

Sakura laughed, sweat dropping along with it. "Sure Kero..."

Toya turned to his left, peering into the courtyard. "Oh...come on, lets go." He nodded to Sakura, holding his hand out. It was his job to escort her.

"Hai," with a nod, Sakura swung her arm against Toya's, linking together. They marched into the courtyard, now filled with well dressed guests, all waiting for them.

Remembering Yukito's quick princess lectures, Sakura nodded in greetings, and then waved slowly. She smiled, starting to enjoy this sort of elegance around her...

Five minutes later, Sakura had finally escape the conversations that kept coming up from every direction, and was now getting ready to dig into food.

Looking around her, many of the people were dressed in high quality, and they spoke to each other in dignified tones. Although she could not make out the words that each group spoke of, she could only guess the important topics such wealthy humans took interest in...politics, entertainment, arts...

"Oh, hello...Mimi-chan."

Sakura, who had been plucking grapes into her hands, whipped around. In the speed plus shock of finding out that Syaoran stood inches away from her, Sakura threw up the grapes. They found their destination, flying smack into Syaoran's face one after another, before dropping to the grass.

"Eheheh..." Sakura watched as a grape rolled over slowly. "Gomen nasai!"

Syaoran blinked. _Okay..._ he watched as she immediately bent down to pick up the fallen grapes. He laughed a little at this awkward sight, something uncommon.

Raising to normal height again, Sakura joined the laughing. "Uh, sorry Li-kun, I'm kinda—"

"Clumsy?" he filled in.

"Yeah," Sakura swiped a handful of grapes from the food table before walking away with Syaoran.

The two walked side by side in silence, but a comfortable one. It was nice enough to just listen to the sounds around them.

"Oh, watch this:" Sakura grinned, then tossed a grape overhead. She held her hands at her sides, raised a little, backing up to center herself, and..._plop_. The grape disappeared into her mouth.

"Hey, you're the first girl I've ever met to do that," Syaoran remarked, in a good way. "Except for my cousin Meiling."

"Really?" Sakura stuck out her tongue. This Syaoran guy wasn't just good looking, he was nice!

"Yes, although it doesn't seem everyday that you find a princess catching grapes in their mouth." Syaoran grinned. They found themselves by the small pond mentioned before, stopping halfway across the bridge.

"I guess not," Sakura sweat dropped. _Princess...yeah, sure..._ she thought, internally laughing her heart out. "See, I'm a special one!"

Syaoran folded his arms across his chest calmly. "Sure you are," he said, with a teasing bit of sarcasm. He leaned back on the railing of the bridge, as if in a resting position.

This girl...really was different from any of the other princesses he had encountered before. Different from all the other girls who drooled over him and squealed with their friends every time he ran his hand through his hair, always curtsying every minute or so...(although Sakura _did_ squeal about him with Tomoyo and Chiharu ) Still...it made him feel on edge, intimidated by such personality for once.

Sakura stood the opposite way, leaning over to stare into the depths of the pond, as the fish scattered away from her shadow beneath.

Strangely, she had a new confidence. This Prince, maybe she could get along with him. Maybe they could be friends...this could be fun. She smiled, sinking her chin into her arms. But then again...no, she was just a decoy. It would all be over before it started..._what started?! _She scolded herself for those thoughts.

Then sounds of instruments came across the courtyard, sprinkled of flutes and drums, softly moving along with a traditional Chinese singer.

Sakura closed her eyes, letting the last bright rays of the sun tinge her soft skin, feeling all of the peace around her. For now, this would do just fine.

"You can call me..." the Prince's voice was saying, "Syaoran."

**Authoress' Note:** Review! Please? Hehe...


End file.
